gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jesus Saves
Jesus Saves is a save point in Grand Theft Auto 2, the earliest of its kind in the Grand Theft Auto series. Description The save point assumes the guise of an evangelical "church" where the player can "absolve" his "sins" (i.e. the many criminal acts committed by the player character in Anywhere City) by donating a hefty sum of $50,000; in other words, the player must have $50,000 amassed from their many criminal exploits in the game in order to save their game. Players save by entering a designated doorway. If the player has adequate money, the player's game will be saved, followed by an announcement (in the PC version only) by a preacher inside the church that says "Halleluiah! Another Soul Saved!"; on the other hand, if the player lacks the minimum funds, they will be turned away, to which point the preacher will utter "Damnation! No donation, no salvation!" To date, Jesus Saves is the only known save point in the GTA series that requires the player spend money every single time they save their game, a feature that was eliminated from Grand Theft Auto III onwards. Jesus Saves churches tend to be situated in gang-neutral districts of Anywhere City, including Avalon in the Downtown District, Wormley in the Residential District and Tedium in the Industrial District. Jesus Saves also serves as a starting point of the player whenever they start a new game or load a saved game. For the Residential Jesus Saves in the PlayStation version of the game, a crusher is situated very close to the church to the north. Gallery JesusSaves-GTA2-Downtown.png|Jesus Saves in Avalon, Downtown District. This save point is part of a massive church complex, complex with graveyards. JesusSaves-GTA2-Residential.png|Jesus Saves between Morton and Wormley in Residential District. JesusSaves-GTA2-Industrial.png|Jesus Saves in the Tedium, Industrial District. This save point is a landmark in this district. Trivia *Each Jesus Saves church sports a large neon-lit signage bearing its name. As certain of its neon lights are flickering, the sign occasionally appears with only "U Save" being lit, a reference of the churches' function of allowing the player to save their game, this may also promote the false doctrine of salvation by works. *The Downtown District Jesus Saves features a ringing payphone that provides the player with a brief tutorial on how to play GTA 2, as well as spawning a Schmidt for the player in the driveway. *The Residential District Jesus Saves bears "Rev. Elations Club 13:17" text on the roof ("Rev." is a short form for Reverend). "Rev. Elations" is a reference to the in the New Testament of the Christian Bible, while refers to a passage in the Book of Relation that reads "And that no man might buy or sell, save he that had the mark, or the name of the beast, or the number of his name (666)". *A tattered canopy over the entrance of the Industrial District's Jesus Saves features large white text bearing the "Rev. Erse" name and an apparently added text on the side that reads "GET STUCK IN". The complete phrases refers to the act of "getting stuck in reverse". *Claude's Unnamed Contact can be reached from each Jesus Saves *The TV Van can track these save points with its antenna. *In GTA San Andreas there is Jesus Saves graffiti depicting mounted on the building next to the Barber Shop in Playa del Seville, the wall opposite the Tattoo Parlor in El Corona, and on the walls of Misty's bar in Garcia, San Fierro and Ten Green Bottles in Los Santos, Ganton. Image:Jesus Saves Text.jpg|The Jesus Saves text in Playa del Seville. Jesus Saves.jpg|The graffiti at Misty's. Acts1631.jpg|The Jesus Saves text in El Corona. de:Jesus Saves es:Jesus Saves hu:Jesus Saves pl:Kryjówki w GTA 2 pt:Jesus Saves ru:Jesus Saves Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA 2 Category:Locations in GTA 2 in Downtown District Category:Locations in GTA 2 in Residential District Category:Locations in GTA 2 in Industrial District Category:Landmarks Category:Landmarks in GTA 2 Category:Save Points Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 2